The Bet
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Despite Noah being a stud and Rachel being a gleek, they were best friends. Noah makes a bet with her, but how far wil things go? Will she give in? Or will she play dirty to make sure she wins?
1. Just Friends

I do not own Glee or Puck or Rachel, if I did there never even would have been a 'Finchel'

Summary: Despite him being a jock and her being a gleek, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry have been best friends forever. What happens when Puck makes a bet with Rachel that could change their friendship forever? Will she give in? Or will she play just as dirty as he does?

Rating: M for sexual themes, cursing, and probably more stuff.

Couple: Puckleberry, Fuinn, probably more later on.

Time Setting: Sophomore year, all the original gleek are in Glee except instead of Matt, it's Sam and he moved to Lima freshmen year. Finn is not the leading man; Artie is, Finn joined because he likes performing not because Schue tricked him into it, Quinn was never pregnant and she never slept with Puck. While Fuinn were broken up, Finn and Rachel dated a week but mutually ended it because it was awkward and he went back out with Quinn.

XOXOXOX

The cold corn syrup hit her when she least expected it. She supposed being best friends with the school's biggest bad boy wasn't going to stop everyone from leaving her alone. She was still the stuck up, abrasive, Broadway diva. She was still a loser despite her best friend's popularity.

Still, it hurt that someone would do this to her. The bright red stains on her newest white blouse, and pink plaid skirt were never going to come out, and she loved this outfit. On the bright side, her knee socks and shoes were spared.

Sighing, Rachel Berry held her head up high and walked with stride while the Neanderthal jocks mocked her. When she made it into the girl's locker room however, she let the tears fall.

How could people be so cruel? Did they not know that their abusive behavior was not something to be proud of? Bullying was a serious problem this generation has had recently and it could lead to dire effects on someone's self esteem. Sure she had two gay dads, sure she's been dancing and singing since she was six months old, sure she knew what she wanted and went after it with every fiber of her being. Did that mean she deserved to be treated so unfortunately?

As she walks to her gym locker to get her spare cloths, she hears a pounding on the door and she knows it's him.

"Someone must have texted him." She thought as she walked to the door with the cloths in her hands and opened it to reveal a livid Noah Puckerman.

Noah's been her best friend since she moved to Lima from New Jersey when she was four. Being two of the three Jewish kids the same age, they spent a lot of time together at the local Jewish Community Center for children. It also helped that while they had some similar interests like singing, they each had each other's backs. When Noah wanted to stir up trouble, Rachel would be his alibi. When Rachel would get followed by Jacob, Noah would make sure he left her alone. They were kindred spirits.

"Who was it?" He asked angrily looking at her unusually disheveled appearance. Whoever thought they could get away with slushying his best friend was out of their fucking mind! No one and he means no one, fucked with Rachel Berry, and got away with it! That shit didn't fly in his book.

"Noah, please calm down." She avoided his question and moved so he could enter the locker room. He wasn't going to leave so she might as well get him inside so a teacher doesn't reprimand him.

"Damn it Berry just tell me!" He would never tell her out loud because it would screw up his reputation, but ever since he met Berry at Temple when they were four, he knew he would protect her from any asshole out there. There's just something about her… he didn't know what but she was important to him and anyone who's important to him, he protects, end of story.

"Noah, you know you can't pummel every imbecile out there that doesn't treat me right." She said softly. She knows he wants to use violence and even though she despises David and his hockey player friends, if Noah got to him…it would not end well. She didn't want him to get in trouble. His mom would be so disappointed in him, even if he was defending her, Glee would have to be put on hold because they needed his voice, but most of all she would miss him. Despite Glee Club's united front, the only members who say more than two words to her were Finn because of their brief awkward relationship, Brittney when Santana and Quinn weren't around, Sam because he was friends with Noah and the three of them hung out on occasion, and Mike when he wanted to discuss dance moves. It seems like only Noah could handle being her actual friend.

He didn't say anything else to her; he just took her hand and led her to the line of sinks and helped her wash the cherry slush out of her hair.

"They didn't even get a good flavor." Rachel complained making him crack a smile. He knows her favorite flavor slushy was grape. Whenever she was being overly crazy about something, she would always crave a grape slushy; it was one of the only things that calms her down when she's going overboard. The only other thing that calms her is his studly self.

As he washes her hair, he can't help but imagine all the damage he's going to lay on the prick who did this to her. He knows she won't tell him, but if there's one thing he can count on, it's the two gossip queens, Mercedes and Kurt. He'd scare the answer outta them.

When the slush got out of her hair and her ruined cloths were taken off and replace with jeans, a black tank top with a white knit sweater over it they heard the bell ring signaling the next period.

"Thank you Noah…for helping me in my time of need." She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence for hugs or light kisses to be exchanged between them. Sometimes they both needed the pure affection only friends could give. When life gets too rough or when shit goes down they know they can turn to each other. God knows, she isn't the easiest person to get along with; most people don't take the time to understand her type of crazy so they just treat her like a loser. What idiots, but their loss is his gain. As for him, most chicks only want him for his amazing God-like sex qualities. (Women have said that to him shut up!) Plus besides Berry and his mom and little sister, he really doesn't trust anyone else to let them comfort him much less see him when he's down and shit. Sure Finn's his boy and Sam is becoming a good friend, but Berry's his number one. She's his…person.

"Sucks you got that outfit ruined B, gotta say you could almost pull off my sexy catholic school girl fantasy." He jokes winking at her making her giggle.

Yeah so it's not the first time he's said something like that to her, but what can he say? He's a flirt, and she's a hot Jew. It wouldn't be them if they didn't make sex jokes to each other randomly.

"Almost? Guess I'll just have to try harder." She smirks and comically winks back at him.

God, if only people could see her when she's like this, then they wouldn't be so quick to judge. But a part of him is glad he's the only one who knows this side of Rachel Berry. He will always know her better than any of these fuckers out there.

"Let's go to class my hot little Jewish American princess." He says putting his arm around her shoulder pulling him closer to him.

When they walk out the locker room, they both see dozens of eyes on them and whispers about what scandalous things they were probably doing.

"Idiots" "Dumbasses" they both think as they look back at everyone looking.

No one could ever believe that they were just friends and nothing more.

TBC

Sorry this is short but I wanted to get feedback before I really got into this. If it's liked I'm going to make this into a three part Saga.


	2. Secrets

I do not own Glee or Puck or Rachel, if I did there never even would have been a 'Finchel'

Summary: Despite him being a jock and her being a gleek, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry have been best friends forever. What happens when Puck makes a bet with Rachel that could change their friendship forever? Will she give in? Or will she play just as dirty as he does?

Rating: M for sexual themes, cursing, and probably more stuff.

Couple: Puckleberry, Fuinn, probably more later on.

Thank you so much to the reviewers it means a lot you like this story and wanted to read more of it! Let me know what you think. ~Pixie

XOXOXO

As Rachel was putting her books into her locker she closed it to see Mike standing by her. Well that wasn't something she saw every day, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise.

"Hello Michael! How are you today? Can I help you with anything?" She asked politely. She likes Mike; he was never cruel to her like the other jocks in school minus Noah. He was quiet, probably because she knew he took dance classes and that in William McKinley High would be considered "uncool" and he was afraid she'd tell people. She doesn't know why she would want him to be subjected to the vindictive bullying so many have to endure but he was never mean to her and she always appreciated that.

"Hey Rach…I was just here because…" He stumbled on his words and Rachel was trying really hard to be patient with him but they only had a few minutes before the bell rang and she was not going to be late. Tardiness was just rude to her.

While Mike was never close with Rachel Berry, in a way he always respected her for who she was. She was loud and spoke her mind even when absolutely no one agreed with her (even when she was right). She never told anyone about his dance classes either, and if it were anyone else he knew he would have been busted a long time ago and he would know what it feels like to have a slushy in his face.

In a way he envies her for being so loud when he's usually afraid to open his mouth.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. Singing a song actually." He muttered causing her eyes to snap up and brighten.

"A song? Well of course I can help you! What's it for? A possible Sectionals song?" She rambled on questions so excitedly and he almost wishes Puck was around to get her to calm down. She's actually pretty cool when he's around.

"No…it's a song I want to perform for someone…and as you know I can't sing." He says embarrassedly.

"Oh Michael if you want I can help you with your voice. I just know you can be as amazing with your voice as you are with your dance moves." She says sincerely as she puts her hand on his shoulder. That's what he likes most about Rachel, while she likes to voice other people's faults, she's only saying them because she knows they can do better. She believes in people even when they don't deserve it.

"Thanks but I was actually wondering if you could sing the song while I dance to it." He suggested.

She smiled kindly at him and removed her hand from his person.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll do it, on two conditions." She says while giving a smirk that almost reviles her best friend's.

"What are they?" He asks almost fearfully.

"One you tell me the name of the girl you're serenading, and two you let me help you with your voice." She grins and he laughs at her giddiness.

"Okay…it's Tina." He blushes and she squeals.

"That's so wonderful Michael! Let's talk after Glee; we'll make it the best performance yet!" She replies just as the bell rings and they depart ways.

As he watches Rachel move the halls to her next class, he wonders when Puckerman was going to wise up and see what's right in front of him.

XOXOX

Instead of going to the nurse's office to snooze during his Math class, he decided to go to the choir room where he knew Mercedes and Kurt spend their free period. He had to go in there calm or he'd attempt to beat the information out of them and he knew that wouldn't go over too well with Berry. Mostly because they were Glee members, he knows she doesn't like them, since they're always downright mean to her.

He walks to the room and sees them sitting on the chairs lined up where they usually have Glee practice. They were close together whispering secrets to each other. If he wasn't a hundred percent sure Kurt was gay, he'd think they were dating on a count of how cozy they looked.

He struts in there making the two jump out of their skins. Good, he needed them to be a little afraid. Despite Berry's lectures, fear isn't a bad quality to possess into people. People were more willing to tell you what you want when they're afraid over to when they're not. When people are calm they're more willing to lie. At least in his past experiences that's how it goes.

Berry was the only one who never lied to him under any circumstance. That girl will tell the most brutal truths without batting an eye lash. She wasn't afraid to tell people what they didn't wanna hear.

"Why if it isn't my two favorite gossip queens." He jokes and sees Mercedes' eyes narrow and he knows she's close to throwing a diva fit. That shit don't scare him, she ain't got nothing on Berry's diva fits. Those are long, loud, and he usually needs to google half of what she says.

"What can we do for you our resident badass?" Kurt asked bored.

"Who slushied Berry?" He bluntly asked. He wasn't going to play games with these two wanna be divas.

Kurt and Mercedes shared an evil grin. Well shit, things are about to get interesting.

"Well well well, seems like Puck needs something from us doesn't he, Cedes? " Kurt smirks and she grins back.

"What in it for us if we tell you?" He asks and Puck's eyes get cold. Oh he might be the closest thing to a girl with a dick but he just wants to punch him right now.

"You don't get tossed into a dumpster for a month." He fake smiles.

"No no our dear we want something else." He says.

"Like…?" Puck impatiently asks.

"We want you to tell Rachel to not to take the next three solos she's given." Mercedes finally speaks and Puck's eyes go completely dark.

He grabs Kurt by his collar and pushes him into the wall. He can't hurt Mercedes but he sure as hell can hurt Kurt.

"You really think I'd go for that, much less _Berry_ would go for that?" He laughs manacling and he can vaguely hear Mercedes throwing a fit but he couldn't give two shits at the moment.

"It was Dave and his friends." A voice speaks making them all turn around. It was Sam looking at them all expressionless.

"How do you know?" Puck asks his friend. He knows Sam wouldn't lie to him since they were kind of friends but if he finds out Sam saw and didn't do anything about it; he'd be on this wall next.

"It's on Jacob's blog." He points to his smart phone in his hand with the blog still up.

Puck looks at the scared Kurt and releases him.

"Try and fuck with Rachel again and the dumpster will look like a walk in a flower field compared to what I'll fucking do to you." He threatens low into his ear and he can almost fell the fear coming off him. Good.

He walks away from the two and nods at Sam in thanks before leaving the choir room.

Sam almost feels bad for Dave. Almost, but he should have known better. He knew it was just going to piss Puck off.

Asshole gets what he deserves at this point for messing with Puckerman's girl.

XOXOX

When it was time for Glee, Rachel surprisingly hasn't heard from Noah since this morning. If he wanted to know something, usually he'd be her shadow until she gave in, but today…

Nothing.

"Maybe he came to his senses and chose not to hurt the person who hurt me." She thinks to herself but even she knew she was feeding herself lies. Noah used his fists when he was angry when he should be using his words, or leaving it alone.

She walks into the choir room and decides to take a seat in the middle of the room today. Maybe some new people would open up with suggestions today. Noah told her she can't force people to contribute but she can give little pushes now and again.

By the time everyone started filing in, she noticed the most peculiar stares she's been receiving. Kurt and Mercedes gave her the look of death, Brittney gave a wink while Quinn and Santana gave their usual cold stare, Artie gave a nod, and Sam and Mike gave her nervous smiles; like they're expecting her to do something.

When Noah came in she finally understood what they were expecting.

"Noah D. Puckerman! Who told you?" She yelled looking at his beat up appearance. He had dirt on his face, as well as a split lip and as she looked closer she saw his bruised knuckles.

"Jewfro's blog." He gruffly says before sitting down next to hear trying to drown out the lecture he knows he's about to receive.

But she just looks at him with those sad, disappointed little eyes and somehow that's worse. He hates disappointing her.

"Noah, I told you to leave it alone." She says softly.

He looks her straight in the eyes so maybe she'll take the fucking hint.

"Berry, no one fucks with you while I'm around." It's the closest he'll come to saying she was one of the most important people in his life.

She nods and smiles at him. She knows he's not good with emotion but she understands what he's trying to tell her.

Leaning in closer to him she whispers. "Who knows maybe if you're good, I'll play nurse for you." She whispers teasingly.

He groans and laughs at her.

"Baby you can play nurse for me anytime." He says and the rest of the club looks at him shocked.

Were they finally going to admit they're dating?

"Kidding, chill the hell out." He laughs when he notices the looks he's getting and Rachel rolls her eyes at him.

"Okay guys, who has any suggestions for this week's assignment?" Mr. Schue comes in with all smiles.

For real, Glee Club is like this dude's brand of heroin. He's too happy over anything Glee related, it can creep him out at times.

"I have a suggestion Mr. Schue." Kurt raises his hand grinning looking at Puck and Rachel. He was going to get them to admit there's something more to them even if it killed him. Puck needed to be let down from his high horse. He can't be that much of a badass being friends with the school's biggest loser and fashion disaster.

"Lay it on me Kurt." The teacher replied.

"Secrets. Why don't we sing a song about our secret feelings, or secret pleasures or fears." He says and he sees almost everyone snickering knowing what he's trying to do.

Schue looks at him thoughtfully. He knows Kurt was trying to stir up trouble but his idea wasn't a bad one. These kids have a lot of things on their chest that they should let out for the world to hear, in song of course.

"Okay but what would be our group number?" He agrees and they all approve.

"How about 'Secrets' by One Republic?" Quinn asks, knowing that was a good song but also it was perfect because Schue or Rachel would comment that it's not in Artie's range.

"I don't know, that's not Artie's voice style, that's more…" Mr. Schue looks a little fearfully at Puck. He knows what's coming next.

"Noah should sing it!" Rachel exclaims.

"No way in hell." Pucks says at the same time as she speaks.

Great, just what he needs. While the song would be perfect for Puck and Rachel, Puck voiced his wish that he never wanted to be partnered with his friend as soon as he joined the club. Why, he wasn't too sure.

"Mr. Schuester, Noah will be happy to take the lead with this song." She spoke to him with a smile at first but then looked at Puck with a glint in her eye.

"Consider this pay back." She says to him and he shakes his head.

"No way Crazy, I remember what happened last time." He refused and he was not backing down.

"Hmm, I guess that's an acceptable reason. However I don't think you want Glee to find out what **exactly **we did last time, do you?" Her smirk full on beat his own and he looked at his friend in horror remembering them singing 'When you Wish Upon a Star' five years ago with him dressed as the angel…in a dress and wings. No fucking way was he gonna let her tell.

He looks at her in defeat, "Fine." He grumbles.

She smiled triumphantly. He hates that she knows just how to manipulate him, even worse he lets her get away with it.

TBC.

I just realized this story could be saw as an idea from the story Messages from No One » by Uninspired Writer. While that is one of my favorite fanfictions of all time (number 5 on my profile), this story was not meant to be like it. This story was actually inspired by my own life experience with my best friend except this one will hopefully have a better ending than mine did. If it seems like I'm copying this story or even a different one please let me know because I want this story to be its own. Thank you!


	3. The Bet

I do not own Glee or Puck or Rachel, if I did there never even would have been a 'Finchel'

Summary: Despite him being a jock and her being a gleek, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry have been best friends forever. What happens when Puck makes a bet with Rachel that could change their friendship forever? Will she give in? Or will she play just as dirty as he does?

Rating: M for sexual themes, cursing, and probably more stuff.

Couple: Puckleberry, Fuinn, Asian squared, probably more later on.

Thank you so much for your reviews! And SuzQQ- Thanks for what you said, actually this story is more closure than anything so I plan on having atleast one thing I experienced with Glee universe, and of course what I want to happen:) Hope you like!

XOXOXO

By the time Glee was over, Puck was thinking of way he could get out of doing this song. Unfortunately every plan had one major flaw; his mom and Berry always teamed up against him. Ever since he met her, his mom has been Rachel Berry's number one fan and she was determined to have her as a daughter in law. Every time she was mentioned, he'd hear '_Why won't you date her Noah? Please date the sweetest most beautiful Jewish girl._' God knows he loves the girl, but sometimes it creeps his out how much his mother loves his best friend.

When they were released he took Rachel's hand to stop her from moving.

"You're a jerk." He started to say and she just grinned back at him.

"Guess I took notes from McKinley's finest." She shot back and he was almost surprised at how witty she's become. Almost.

"As much as I'm dreading this shit, I wanna get it over with, so can we go?" He asked and was almost surprised (disappointed) that she shook her head.

"Sorry Noah, as much as I would love to get prepared for a possible Sectionals song, I have a prior engagement to attend to." She states apologetically as she smiles as Mike comes over to them.

"You ready?" He mutters looking at Puck with fear in his eyes. Man, Puck was going to kill him. Even though they're strictly friends, Puck made sure people know that Rachel was his, and if Mike's learnt anything throughout the years he's known him, Puckerman does NOT share!

Puck's stare goes hard as he pulls Rachel away from Mike.

"What the fuck?" He angrily asks.

"Language Noah." She scolded and he ignored it and asked the same question.

"Michael wanted to know if I could assist him in something, actually I guess it could be his Glee assignment for this week." She said patiently knowing how he gets. It almost warmed her heart on how possessive Noah gets towards her.

Assist? Naughty images came to his mind immediately and he had to stop himself from seeing red. He knew he was being unreasonable but he sometimes when it came to his best friend, he couldn't help it. But Mike was a decent guy, besides Sam and himself, he was the only other person he's trust to be around Rachel and not have to worry about her getting hurt.

"Okay, just let me know later. I got a date with a cougar but I'll talk to you tonight." He says and she shook her head in disappointment but he can't please her all the time. Pussy was pussy and MILF sex was awesome, he can't pass that up.

"You best keep your energy; you're going to need it when you jump the window." She said humorlessly. She never understood his fascination with elder, sometimes married women; but she can only give her opinion, what he did was his life.

He winked as a goodbye and walked out of the choir room.

Rachel looked at Mike who was trying not to look afraid.

"Shall we go?" She says smiling softly. She knows Michael was extremely intimidated by Noah (with good reasons she guesses) but he shouldn't worry. He wouldn't hurt someone for no reason, she believes that.

With Mike's nod of approval, they both set out to find the perfect song for Tina.

XOXOX

After finding the perfect song for Rachel and Mike to sing and dance to, they decided to just make a rough draft of what would happen during the song. Rachel will sing, Mike will dance and then pull Tina to dance with him, and then a special surprise. They went through it a couple times before just deciding to sit around and talk.

Rachel was enjoying spending time with Michael. He was a very wise man, and because of his lack of confidence to speak his mind, he notices a lot about everyone. Like how after Santana insults someone, Brittney will always frown for a split second before her friend can notice. Quinn always holds onto Finn a little tighter when there's a pretty girl in the same room, Sam tries to include himself more but he still feels like an outsider, and so much more. The best part was he was sharing this with her! He won't tell her the more private stuff he notices but she doesn't feel like that's her business anyway.

"Oh Michael, I wish you had the courage to speak up more. You are such an extraordinary person." Rachel exclaims genuinely.

"You know what I notice about you and Puck?" He asks instead of thanking her for the charming compliment.

"What?" She asks softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"That Puck will scan a room for you and if he doesn't find you he gets a little more crabby than usual but when he spots you, he looks for any of your tormenters to make sure they're far away from you." He says and he notices the soft smile she now has from hearing that.

"My bad boy hero." She thinks happily.

"You know what I notice about you?" He asks and she bits her bottom lip before nodding at him to continue.

"I notice that you always look at him. I see that when he's with a Cheerio or some skank, you bite your lip and frown before walking in the opposite direction. When he's alone, you hesitate before walking over to him probably to make sure he won't get shit for being friends with you. But I notice most of all that when he's looking at you and your eyes meet you get the biggest smile on your face that shows how much you're in love with him." He finally states and Rachel closes her eyes.

Oh no. No, no, no, no she kept screaming inside her head! Damn, maybe Noah was right, Michael's a ninja!

"I don't know what your insinuating Michael, but I am not in love with Noah." She states and sits up straight.

Mike smiles. "Yeah, I can also tell when people are lying." He jokes but he's almost afraid he said something. He doesn't want to upset her, or make her think he was going to tell Puck, stupid guy wouldn't even believe him.

Rachel looks at Mike fearfully.

It was true. Somewhere between meeting him at temple and having him protect her from jerks, she fell in love with Noah Puckerman. She just refused to bring it up because this was real life, the cliché of the bad boy and loser is nowhere near reality. She will not be humiliated, or worse lose the most important person in her life besides her daddies over her less than mutual feelings for him.

One day her name will be in lights, and when all the press ask her about her life she wants to talk about Noah in a positive way, not say that she loved him and he never could see her in 'that way'. It hurt, but she'd survive being his friend. At least he's still in her life.

"Please don't say anything." She whispers and he gets up from his seat and gives her a light hug.

"It's a deal." He replies and she hugs him again.

XOXOX

The next day Noah came over so they could start rehearsing for their group number. He's been here for about ten minutes and Berry's been unusually quiet. Something was up. Shit if Mike did something…

He'd kill him.

"So what song are you going to sing?" He casually asks as he spread himself across on her bed. Damn if she didn't have the best bed in the world. He should steal this bed from her one day…

"I think I'm going to sing 'Mean' by Taylor Swift. So many people love telling me how worthless I am, but when the day comes that I'm taking over New York, all they're going to be is mean." She smiles softly and his heart aches for her. His girl was going to make it to New York and that was the only thing he was always sure of.

She looks at him like she's searching for something, but what?

"What about you?" She asked curiously.

"Oh you know some kind of badass song about how I wanna fuck your brains out, the usual" He leans up from the bed and grins at her cheekily.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Please, you wish I wanted to engage in sexual activities with you." She teases smirking at him.

He fully leans up from her bed and stares right into her eyes. Did she really not see how hot they'd be if they actually fucked?

"You don't think about how epic it'd be?" He asked in almost disbelief.

"Despite what others may think Noah Puckerman, I see you as my best friend, nothing more. I never wanted you like that." She smoothly lied. It sometimes amazed her how amazing she was at acting.

"Knowing how much time we spend together and how close we are we'll probably end up fucking one day." He says seriously and she shakes her head.

"We've been friends for a long time already and we haven't even kissed; I'm fully convinced we can remain pure platonic friends." She states and moves to get her song sheets for their song so they can drop this conversation.

Puck has a glint in his eye as he gets up and walks towards her.

"You never wanted me Berry?" He gets up and whispers into her ear.

"No." She simply states trying to hold in the shiver she's feeling from his close proximity.

Oh Berry, how he's going to love to prove her how much she's missing.

"How about we make a little bet my Jewish American princes?" He asks and her eyes narrow.

She's almost afraid to say yes, but she was Rachel B. Berry and she never backs down.

"What would this bet be exactly?" She asks casually.

"I bet that you will admit you want me and that we'll have sex by the time we graduate." He says and her jaw almost drops to the floor. What is he getting at?

"Pardon?" She stutters.

"You heard me B. I bet you'll admit you want me and we'll have sex before we gradate." He grins.

"Noah we don't graduate for two and a half years. That's almost a three year bet!" She points out and he shrugs.

"I know but I'm a stud I can do it before we graduate." He says confidently and she glares at him. Good, she's getting feisty now.

"And what would you have to do? Seems like this bet is all on me? You don't have a challenge." She says and he laughs.

"Are you kidding me? I know you, and I know how hard it's going to be to get you to admit defeat. So my challenge is to…convince you that you want me and of course seduce you to have sex with me." He says it like it's no big deal but even he knows that'd be a hard thing to do. Rachel Berry never loses and she always gets what she wants, all he has to do is convince her that what she wants is him.

She looks at him and tries to see if the information Michael has came upon his ears but from his composure, it doesn't seem like it. Could he really have come up with this bet out of nowhere?

"What happens if whoever wins?" She wonders.

"Well if I win, I get the pleasure of knowing you want me and getting under those hot little skirts. If you win, you get the pleasure of being the only woman who can resist the charm of Noah Puckerman." He says it all so simply that she thinks that he's thought of this for awhile, but is too afraid to ask.

Puck watches her as she turns around and walks up to him so their faces are only inches apart. He always knew she was hot, but he'd never tell her how he thought he was beautiful. If she takes this bet, he'll show her all that and more. He'll make her feel like a fucking Broadway queen, and then fuck her until she can't move for weeks.

She can feel the hot breath on her skin and a part of her wants to just tell him how she feels. That even without starting this bet, he's already halfway winning.

"It's a bet." She whispers so close to his lips and she sees him tremble.

But she's Rachel Berry, and she never backs down from a challenge. Even one that she knows will hurt her on some level.

TBC

Well that is the bet! And yes it was a bet I myself was a part of so it's not completely ridiculous (okay maybe it is but the convincing is the best part I promise) Also I had to put it so it's known that almost everyone knows Rachel would do anything for Noah and she does love him; everyone else knows but him, and no one knows how he feels.


	4. Maybe this isn't a Good Idea

I do not own Glee or Puck or Rachel, if I did there never even would have been a 'Finchel'

Summary: Despite him being a jock and her being a gleek, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry have been best friends forever. What happens when Puck makes a bet with Rachel that could change their friendship forever? Will she give in? Or will she play just as dirty as he does?

Rating: M for sexual themes, cursing, and probably more stuff.

Couple: Puckleberry, Fuinn, Asian squared, probably more later on.

Again thank you all so much for your reviews they are very appreciated and I hope you like this chapter!

XOXOX

As Rachel walked out to her car to go to school, she couldn't help but remember her dream from last night. It scared her a little more than she'd like to admit.

(Dream sequence)

_She and Noah were walking an empty hallway at school. They were talking and joking around like they've been doing all their life. It made her feel infinite. _

"_You know I'm going to win this bet right?" He grins at her with her favorite smile of his and she feels like her heart could just explode and she laughs and shakes her head._

"_I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you. As you know it takes a lot to get me to admit defeat." She smiles and winks at him and he stops and looks at her with seductive smirk, his eyes were filled with lust that all Rachel wanted to do was be in his arms and never get out of them._

_He starts moving closer to her as she moves backwards until her back was firmly pressed against the cold lockers. If it wasn't for the look on his face, she would complain about the lock pressing into her back. He leans in close to her, their bodies only inches apart. His hand slowly strokes her hair away from her neck making her shiver at the sensation._

"_Why do you want to know if I want you so badly?" She whispered the question, barley be able to get the words out because of his closeness. They've been friends for years and he never was serious about anything sexual going on with them, why now?_

_He smiles softly before leaning in and placing a delicate kiss on her neck and then hovering over the spot causing her to tremble. His fingers were dancing over her bare arms and she had to concentrate on keeping herself up._

_When he looks back in her eyes, she knows she's going to admit it. She's going to finally tells him she loves him. He clearly feels something for her too, he had to._

"_I want you to want me so I can fuck you and then break your heart." He says so genuinely sweet that she almost thought she heard him wrong._

_But she didn't._

(End Dream)

Noah wouldn't really be that cruel to her of all people would he? He cares about her; she knows he does. Could this really be some sick game to him?

Was he willing to risk her friendship just to win a bet?

XOXOX

The rest of the day to her was a big blur, she went to all her classes ready and prepared but she didn't give anything her full attention like she usually did. She was in a funk. A giant funk all because of a lousy dream.

She did run into Michael to make sure he was ready to give his performance today and he said he was. Good, hopefully he would get what he deserves and Tina was a good person for him. She was also happy she can start counting on him as a friend. Who knew, if Noah and her stopped talking she knew she wouldn't be completely abandoned.

"It just wouldn't be the same." She thinks grimly to herself.

As much as she didn't want to, she avoided Noah all day. When he did try and talk to her, she tried to act as normal as possible, but as usual he could see something was wrong. Before he could ask the bell rang and she was out of sight.

By the time Glee was starting, she was nervous to sing. Sure it was for Michael and she wanted him to have a happy ending, but she didn't want to be under Noah's gaze; the gaze that will make her spill her heart and soul out to him. Why did she have to have that stupid dream? She wouldn't be able to bare it if Noah left her, he was too important to her to lose over a bet a part of her wanted to lose anyway.

Maybe this bet wasn't a good idea.

When everyone came in and was seated, Mr. Schue asked if anyone was ready to perform and Mike and Rachel shared a look before Mike raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue if you don't mind I'm going to have Rach sing my song while I dance to it." He said strongly and the teacher was surprised he even did the assignment. Usually because Mike doesn't sing he doesn't participate in the song assignments unless it's a dance, but luckily this week he had something he wanted to say.

"Go for it Mike." He approved and moved to give the two room to perform.

Mike looks at everyone before taking a deep breath. He didn't particularly want to make a big public announcement but he wanted to show to Tina he was serious about her, so it was time to speak up.

"This song is for someone who I care about, someone who hopefully becomes more than a friend some day." His eyes moved to Tina who was smiling nervously waiting for what was going to be sung.

She's had a crush on Mike for awhile but was always afraid he wasn't interested. Everyone thought she still wanted Artie and while he was a nice guy he wasn't the best boy friend in the world. She felt like he was always trying to get her to be someone she wasn't. With Mike, she didn't feel that way.

Mike nods to Rachel and she smiles encouragingly as the music starts.

_I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head__  
><em>_Where I would impress you__  
><em>_With every single word I said._

She sings softly, trying to appear as Michael does, shy and timid around everyone, especially Tina. She sees him twirl around gracefully. She always envied how smoothly he moved his body; he was truly an astonishing dancer.

_Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming__  
><em>_And you'd want to clone me_

She smiles as she sings the last line, knowing that no one would want to clone her not even Noah or her daddies, but someone (Tina) would hopefully wanna clone Mike. He dances around the front of the stage with all his heart. He might not be great at expressing himself through his words, but with his body, his dance moves say it all.

_And I would be there every time__  
><em>_You'd need me__  
><em>_I'd be there every time..._

Mike dances towards his classmates and grabs Tina's hand pulling her to the front of the room to dance with him. Everyone watched on the girls with tears in their eyes. It was such a passionate, powerful scene in front of them that they were in awe of what Mike was trying to do. It was something out of a fairytale.

_But for now I'll look so longingly__  
><em>_Waiting..._

Her voice is raw with emotion as she watches the two dance so beautifully together. If only things like this happened to us all, if only we all go happy endings.

_For you to want me, _

_for you to need me, _

_for you to notice me_

_(Ahhhhhhh)_

Her eyes meet Noah's and she sees him looking at her thoughtfully. A part of her knows this song could be for him if she thinks about it. She'd do anything for him to notice her in a different way. For all she knew, he could think of her as a sister but still wants to have sex with her just to say he did. She wished she could see inside his head and find out what he really thinks of her. Completely uncensored.

_I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head__  
><em>_Where I would impress you__  
><em>_With every single word I said._

Puck watched her sing and thinks maybe this bet wasn't such a good idea. Could this royally fuck up the best friendship he's ever had? No bet was worth losing her over.

Even if the sex would be epic.

As he watched her sing, he knew he wouldn't be able to survive without her. She was the only one in this world that could see the good in him. When everyone who never gave him the time of day past sex, she was the one who could see that despite him being a man whore, she saw him as a talented musician. Every time he fucked up, she would be the one who'd listen, hear his side of the story. How could he screw with her head? What kind of sick bastard was he?

Yeah he wants to fuck her, but he wants her in his fucking life more.

_Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming__  
><em>_And you'd want to clone me_

_And I would be there every time__  
><em>_You'd need me__  
><em>_I'd be there every time..._

_But for now I'll look so longingly__  
><em>_Waiting..._

She's singing looking at the couple now, who seemed to be in their own little world at the moment. She really hoped Michael didn't forget the best part.

_For you to want me, _

_for you to need me, _

She paused and all of a sudden Mike stopped dancing with Tina and held her hands in his before opening his mouth and sing,

"_for you to notice me" _His voice was nowhere near the level of Rachel or Artie, but Mike sang, and he sang for Tina.

Tina smiled as tears started streaming down her eyes in awe before leaning in closer and kissing him. They could hear everyone cheering for them and when they broke apart they smiled at each other before lacing hands and sitting down next to each other. They knew they had some things they needed to talk about but they were willing to because they wanted to get to know each other.

Rachel smiled respectfully at them before sitting down as well. Michael sounded lovely and she's so happy her new friend got the ending he was hoping for. She turns and looks at him and he mouths a word of thanks before turning his attention back to his girl.

"Was that song for Puck too?" Brittney asked after a moment of silence and everyone looked at her, some grinning, some confused.

Rachel personally liked Brittney, while she was nowhere near the sharpest crayon in the box, she was an absolute sweetheart. The only time they really talked though was when they both found a stray cat when they were walking and Brittney wanted to keep him and Rachel suggested she name him Zack, and she did! Maybe one day they could have a chance to be friends.

Rachel and Puck looked at each other, silently debating whether or not to say anything about their challenge. Deciding it wasn't the time, as Tina and Mike were the stars of this meeting, Rachel shook her head.

"No Brittney, Michael just asked if I'd perform the vocals for him, he chose this song himself. I'm going to be performing mine tomorrow hopefully." She said softly not getting angry at her for asking the question. Brittney was a curious person and she can almost bet Santana or someone said something along those lines which got her wondering.

"That was really good you two." Mr. Schue praised and he smiled at Rachel warmly. She's really come through as a team player recently and he knows he can't take the credit, if anything he used her as an example more than necessary and he feels somewhat guilty about it. If it weren't for her, there probably wouldn't be a Glee Club. She has brought so much heart into this club that he as a teacher couldn't be more proud.

"Does anyone else have something they'd like to perform?" The advisor asked and no one, including Rachel stepped up because she said she'd go tomorrow.

"Okay why don't we start working on our group number? Puck, Rachel?" He looks at the two motioning for them to come up. They smiled softly to each other before getting up to the front of the room.

They stood close together while the others stood behind them in a semicircle.

(**Bold is Noah**, _Italics is Rachel_, _**both is both, **__**both and**____**underlined is other glee members**_)

As the music starts up, Puck and Rachel look into each other's eyes before smiling and laughing a little. They were both being silly, but when it comes down to it, they know they have each other. Hopefully.

**I need another story****  
><strong>**Something to get off my chest****  
><strong>**My life gets kind of boring****  
><strong>**Need something that i can confess**

He looks at her softly as he sings and they both start to dance in a slow circle. Their gaze was electric, and Mr. Schue could see that the two were hiding something from each other.

_Till all my sleeves are stained red__  
><em>_From all the truth that I've said__  
><em>_Come by it honestly I swear__  
><em>_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so _

She wants to burst out and tell him the truth like she's wanted to tell him for years but instead she sings her heart out, deciding performing was more important. A song can't break your heart, only the person singing can.

_**Tell me what you want to hear **__**(hear)**__**  
><strong>__**Something that were like those years **__**(those years)**__**  
><strong>__**I'm sick of all the insincere **__**(ahh)**__**  
><strong>__**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time **__**(this time)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't need another perfect lie **__**(lie)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't care if critics ever jump in line **__**(ahh)**__**  
><strong>__**I'm Gonna give all my secrets away**__**  
><strong>_

_My God, amazing how we got this far__  
><em>_It's like were chasing all those stars__  
><em>_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

Rachel stops and holds a hand on Noah's heart while she sings. Their gaze doesn't break, even when he places his hand on top of hers when that wasn't part of the chorography.

**And every day I see the news****  
><strong>**All the problems we could solve****  
><strong>**And when a situation rises****  
><strong>**Just write it into an album Singing straight to cold?****  
><strong>**I don't really like my flow, no, so**

It always amazes her how well he can rap. He was never into that type of music but when he steps up in a performance, he gives it his all. She likes to think she helped him with that.

_**Tell me what you want to hear **__**(hear)**__**  
><strong>__**Something that were like those years **__**(those years)**__**  
><strong>__**I'm sick of all the insincere **__**(ahh)**__**  
><strong>__**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**_

_**This time **__**(this time)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't need another perfect lie **__**(lie)**__**  
><strong>__**Don't care if critics ever jump in line **__**(ahh)**__**  
><strong>__**I'm Gonna**__** give all my secrets away**__**  
><strong>_She steps away watching as his hand falls down to his side as she backs away as they both start to sing. Everyone sways together before Mercedes sings "Ohh" showing how amazing of a sing she really was.

**Got no reason**  
><em>Got no shame<em>  
><strong>Got no family<strong>  
><em>I can blame<em>  
><em><strong>Just don't let me disappear<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I'ma tell you everything**_

_**Ohhh **_The others sing as they sing the chorus and Rachel and Puck moved closer and closer together. Their stare even more intense than before, as they're so close they can feel each other's body heat radiating off them.

Just as Puck leans in a little closer the music ends making them have to separate and look to their teacher waiting for feedback.

He looks at them thoughtfully. There was definitely something going on with the two friends even if they themselves didn't realize it.

"I liked it so far, but you two realize this isn't a…romantic song right? Your gaze was a little too…sexual." He says almost embarrassingly causing everyone to snicker.

Puck looks over to Rachel and smirks.

"Sorry Schue, I guess we just can't help it." He winks and she giggles as her heart flutters a little.

Damn she really needs to work on that. Its bad enough Mike knows her feelings, she didn't know what she'd do if Santana found out.

The teacher blushes a little before deciding to release the kids for the day, telling them to keep working on their assignments.

When everyone leaves, the two friends walk together. It made her think of her dream but she shook the feeling away. Noah was her best friend, and that won't change; not if she can help it.

"Hey Noah, I'm sorry I was so weird today." She says softly and his hip softly bumps hers.

"Me too." He says giving her a half grin that makes her melt.

"This whole bet thing…maybe it's not a good idea." She starts to say hoping he'll agree with her and they just decide to end it without consequence.

"Maybe you're right. I mean things could get awkward after you tell me you want me and shit." He starts to laugh but stops when he notices the glare he's being given. Shit maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

"Things will get awkward when I tell you I want you?" She quotes him and looks at him in disbelief. Seriously? Just because she did want him didn't mean she would tell him! Plus she wasn't worried about awkwardness as much as losing him, but obviously he didn't think much of her to worry about losing her!

"Never mind Noah, I'm going to love showing you how you're not as studly as you believe yourself to be." She says angrily before storming away from him in a huff.

"Oh I'll show him. I'll show him how strong I am! I can resist you Noah Dylan Puckerman!" She thinks to herself determined to not let him get the better of her!

"What the fuck?" He mutters watching her walk away. What he do?

TBC


	5. Sexting

I do not own Glee or Puck or Rachel, if I did there never even would have been a 'Finchel'

Summary: Despite him being a jock and her being a gleek, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry have been best friends forever. What happens when Puck makes a bet with Rachel that could change their friendship forever? Will she give in? Or will she play just as dirty as he does?

Rating: M for sexual themes, cursing, and probably more stuff.

Couple: Puckleberry, Fuinn, Asian squared, probably more later on.

XOXOX

By the end of the day, Rachel was still fuming. Oh she would show him! She knew Noah better than anyone and she knew the only way to get him to give up on this was to make him go crazy! She knew what outfits of hers he loved, knew exactly what made Noah Puckerman tick.

She searched her closet and found her skimpiest skirts, tightest shirts, shirts that dipped in the front showing cleavage, her skinny jeans, and her indecent lingerie.

Just as she was rummaging through her makeup collection, she hears her phone go off. Getting up, she picks up her cell to see Noah text messaged her.

_**Hey babe, I'm sry. Talk to me?**_

She smiles a little at the message. He always knew how to get on her good side. The message wasn't even close to the apology she deserved but she knew she'd take anything from him. Plus she knew she was one of the only people in the world Noah would say sorry to.

_It's okay Noah. How are you this evening?_

She thought that was an acceptable answer. It showed she was still formal enough to keep her guard up, but she was willing to talk to him.

While she waited for him to answer she continued on her pursuit on her mission to drive him insane. She already picked out her outfits for the next week but she had to prepare for this mentally.

Was she really willing to try and beat Noah at his own game?

**Lonely. We haven't hung out in a long time:( **

Well that wasn't a response she was used to getting. Yes Noah flirted but he was never…sweet.

_Yes it has been a long time. Maybe tomorrow we can do something._

Not even five minutes later she got a response.

**Oh yeah? What u have in mind beautiful? ;) **

She stared at the message in shock. Never and she means never has anyone called her beautiful besides her daddies. Noah's called her hot sure, but beautiful was something else entirely.

_Um…I don't know movie? Or perhaps we could practice song for Glee?_

Oh boy, she was in uncharted territory on this one. Just then her phone played the ringtone that told her she had a picture message. She saw Noah sent her a picture. Thinking it was a perverted forward message like he usually sends her she opens it…

This was not a forward.

It was a picture of him, wearing just his boxers. Oh dear, he was gorgeous. That tan skin, muscles, abs, and when did his arms get so lovely?

She finally looked at the message he wrote with the picture and blushed.

**Or we could do something else ;)**

Oh boy. What does someone say to such a…attractive (**hot, sexy, steamy**) man?

_Was that picture necessary? _

She could almost see the grin that's probably plastered on his face right now. Noah always knew he was attractive and he uses it to his advantage, but sending her such pictures was so…

Hot. And wrong of course. These pictures were never going to go away, everything sent through a computer or a phone was kept forever, anyone could find this picture.

Not that she was jealous of that or anything. Oh who was she kidding; just the sight of him in a picture was enough to make her tingle in the most pleasurable way.

**Of course babe, u know as well as I do that pic got u hot and bothered**

While he was right, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. He was always so arrogant so sure that he could have anyone he wanted. Just then she decided to start and put her plan into action.

She walks to her closet and pulls out her work out cloths. First she grabbed her bright pink sports bra, and her tight black yoga shorts with pink string. She stripped off her clothes and put the outfit on, and let her hair down making her long waves cascade to her shoulders. She walked into her bathroom and took a picture of herself. She had to admit, she looked pretty good.

While she was not against nudity or even ashamed of her body, she knows she won't send those types of pictures to Noah. She knows a lot of girls have sent those pictures to him and while he tells them he deletes them; the truth was he didn't. He kept them and showed them around and she refused to be placed on that level. She was not lie them; she was not one of Noah Puckerman's sluts.

After sending the picture she pulled out her phone again and typed something and sent it without over thinking it. She was trying to get to him; and to do that she had to play a little dirty.

Right? She could do this.

_And what kind of innocent fun would that be Noah? ;)_

Taking a deep breath she decided maybe she should start her work out now. Jumping onto the elliptical, she knew this would help her calm down a little. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't believe she just sent that to him. What if he shows someone?

What if he laughs at her attempt to be sexy?

Meanwhile at the Puckerman household Puck is staring at his phone in shock. Holy mother of fucking shit, Rachel Berry is a hot piece of ass!

He could not believe he was lightly sexting with his best friend. Maybe years of being friends with him exposed Berry to the naughty side of things.

And he has every intention of letting her wild side out.

**Oh baby you know how hot ur makin me? **

It sounds kind of lame, but with Berry he would have to be a little sappy at times, but he knew it was worth it. She was worth it.

Maybe it was just to get into her pants, God knows he's thought about it enough times, but how could he not? Rachel has always been a hot Jew and besides her, he's never been friends with a girl for any other reason than fucking her. Why was she so different?

He could go through with this bet but what happens after that? He can't do a hump n dump on Rachel that would kill her. Plus he knows that it'd be her first time.

Shit, he's never popped a girl's cherry, and Rachel's virginity is sacred to her.

Bedding her will be one of the greatest things he ever does, he's almost sure of it.

_Why Noah I don't know what you're talking about. I'm merely exercising and I have to admit I am getting rather hot._

Damn his friend was coy that's for sure. Even being proper and shit, she's still creating a heat within him.

**Maybe I should just come over now…show u all the fun we can have together**

A part of him seriously hopes she says yes, he'd get to finish this bet and he can imagine all the things he'd do to her when she admits she wants him. He plans on ruining her for other guys.

_Sorry, I'm all sweaty so I have to take a shower. Have a good night Noah3_

He groans. This woman was killing him. Imagining her glistening with sweat, her hair messy in the sexiest way possible that makes it look like she was tumbling in the bedroom(with him of course), her chest heaving from being out of breath. Damn he wanted to fuck her.

As he looks at the now bulge in his boxers he smirks thinking of all the fun things he's going to love showing her.

Let the games begin.

XOXOX

At school the next day, Puck walked inside a little earlier than usual looking around for Rachel. He knows she's here at 8 o'clock sharp every morning, even when they didn't start class until 8:30. Not seeing her around the halls, he decides to look for her in the auditorium since that'd be the only other place he could think she'd be.

When he quietly opens the door he could have sworn his heart stopped.

On center stage there she was, but she wasn't dressed how she usually is. No, today she brought out the big guns and very short skirts.

She was wearing this gray and black plaid skirt that looked so short he's sure if she bent over a little her ass would be completely out and he's always wondered what she wears under those skirts. And her shirt was a tight little black corset top that made her tits look amazing.

She had her eyes closed and listened as the soft music filled the room.

_da da da um da da  
>da da da ba um da da<br>da da da um da da  
>da da da ba um da da <em>

She was swaying softly a small smile on her face with her eyes still closed.

_Hurry up and wait  
>So close, but so far away<br>Everything that you always dreamed of  
>Close enough for you to taste<br>But you just can't touch _

She opens her eyes and sees Noah in the crowd and she gives him a shy smile. While she has a plan, she truly believes you can't lie during a song. Only your true self comes out while you're singing.

_You wanna show the world but no one knows yours name yet  
>Wonderin' when, where and how you're going to make it<br>You know you can if you get the chance_  
><em>In your face and the door keeps slamming<br>Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
>And you getting all kinda impatient<br>Waiting, we live and we learn_

He can honestly say he's never heard her sing that fast before; she was amazing at it though. Their eyes stay locked as she continues to pour her heart out.

_To take one step at a time  
>There's no need to rush<br>It's like learning to fly, or falling in love  
>It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen<br>And we find the reasons why  
>One step at a time<em>

When she finishes the chorus she stops the music and walks down the stage seductively.

"Is there something I can help you with Noah?" She purrs at him and smiles, making him grin at her.

"Whoever this girl was was amusing." He thinks to himself.

"Nah babe just came to enjoy the show." He flirts making sure he makes it clear that by show, he means her new look. He looks at her cheeks turning a slight pink and he feels accomplished.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the performance." She winks and starts to grab her black leather messenger bag she replaced for her pink suit case that rolled.

He follows her out the auditorium in silence, admiring the view of her ass swaying in that skirt. Damn, why doesn't she wear these outfits more often?

"So babe, want an escort to class?" He even used his vocabulary like she usually tells him. Figures he might as well add some intelligence to this seduction.

Suddenly a shy voice interrupted them.

"Hey..Rach." They both turn to see Finn looking at them with his usual dopey grin on his face. Why Berry ever went out with him he'd never know. It's not like the dudes not his friend, because he kinda is, but Finn and Rachel would never work; they're too different. Finn cares about popularity and lves being the small town boy, Rachel…she was a star, small towns weren't an option for her.

Rachel smiles warmly at him.

"Hello Finn, what can I do for you?" She bats her eye lashes at him for good measure. She knows it's kind of silly but sometimes, silly got the job done.

"I was wondering if you would help me with my Glee assignment for today. I wanna make sure it's like…amazing!" He grins and it takes Rachel most of her will power not to roll her eyes at the boy. 

She smiles in a flirty way instead. "Why of course Finn, it'd be a pleasure to help you." She looks over to Noah and smiles.

"Sorry Noah, I guess we'll have to reschedule that escort." She winks at him in goodbye as her and Finn walk to the choir room.

Well shit…did Rachel Berry really just up one on him?

XOXOX

Later that day as Rachel was putting her books away she feels a tap on the shoulder. She turns around and is surprised to see Brittney.

"Hello Brittney." She greets.

"Rachel!" Brittney exclaims and flashes her a wide smile.

Rachel laughs softly, because Britt was such a bubbly girl that you could help but smile at her.

"What can I do for you today?" Rach asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me! You look hot today! Boys can't keep their eyes off you today, especially Puck!" She says and Rachel smiles secretly hoping that last part was true.

"You want to go shopping with me? Why?" She had to ask. While Britney was a sweetheart, she was still Santana's best friend.

"Because I like you silly! And I want you to dress like this more, you look so good and I want the world to see it." She states and looks at Rach with her big pouty eyes that are very hard to resist.

"Okay, I'd love to go shopping with you." She finalizes and Brittney gives her a quick hug before saying she'd see her later.

"Oh and Rachel?" She calls out to her.

"Yes?" She replies.

"Don't give up on him, even when he messes up." She requests before walking away leaving her to think about those words.

Is it that obvious she likes him? Or worse, is it that obvious he's going to hurt her?

TBC song was "One step at a time" by Jordan Sparks


End file.
